


Fall

by Oloane



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oloane/pseuds/Oloane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian is 16 years old, and just want to get to know Tim better. (Damian's point of view)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall

I was trying very hard to don’t felt aroused with what I was seeing.

And also resisted the urge to kill him immediately.

We were on an undercover mission, Drake took enough time already to make work everything correctly, I have to stay still. But even so.

Seeing Timothy move his ass -waist. It was his waist, don’t look at his ass- like this was pretty new, and really, really arousing.

Not. It wasn’t. Since when did I look at Drake like this?!

 

He’s only an annoying man, a mister-i-know-everything- and wasn’t really, really gorgeous right now.

Since age. I always found him awesome.

Wrong. He’s boring. And always have a poker face, you really can’t know if the Tim you know is the true one, or just one of his fucking “character”, he’s an actor, he change his “character” like I change clothe.

That’s awesome, and he’s pretty handsome, too.

No. That’s boring. Sorry, we need to came back at the problem at hand, right?

Tim’s voice ghosted in my ear -God, man, stop to have such a sexy voice.

“Damian, I’ve just saw one of our target, he’s just above the bar.”

“I’ve got him.”

Moving in the middle of this disgusting crowd, I walked toward the bar, finally taking an eye on our target. Tim was still dancing with another man on the dancefloor, trying to found the second target.

I waved my hand to attract the bartender attention.

“Give me a beer, please.”

Yeah, a beer. I needed something to remove Tim’s ass off of my mind. And also needed an excuse for staying next to our man.

I just had to keep an eye on him. Our second target will be here soon, and they will exchange what we need to arrest them.

I felt a soft pressure on my biceps, immediately disappearing.

Tim sat up next to me with a nod, and I nodded to. Our second target was coming.

Everything will be quick, and it was.

When they started to deal their stuff, I went next to them, and chained them with a handcuff. Timothy sliding behind me with a sly smile, waving false paper on their face.

“It’s not your day, boys. You’re under arrest.”

One of them shouted “COPS” and the other one tried to run aways, but he had forgotten I just chained him with the other dude.

They spread together on the ground like a pathetic pack of jelly, tangling their arms and legs, trying to run aways. I looked at them pitifully. That was ridiculous.

Out, Commissioner Gordon was waiting, he had received information about dealer’s drug -guess from who, hum?- and we just had to arrest them ridiculously. Also, as we didn’t want Gordon to see us -we were in civil, after all- Tim took my wrist and we walked in the middle of the dancefloor.

No. Oh no. No. No. Tim, you don’t have any right to…

“Relaaax, Damian, our mission’s complete, and we have all the night, now.”

No. No. Don’t move against me like this you devilish faced angel!

“Drake, I don’t want to dance right now, and I won’t any time soon. Can we just go back at the manor?”

He looked up at me, his icy blue eyes scanning me like he was reading my mind. With a sly smile, he wrapped his arm around my neck, and pressed his body against mine. Nope.

No, stop it, you freaking handsome man.

“Really? You don’t want to? But I saw you looking at me sooner, you wanted to be at the man’s place, don’t you?”

“Stop acting like a slut, Drake. And no, you dreamed it.”

And I probably deserved the sharp pain I gained when he crushed my foot under his one.

“Fine. Let’s go back.”

… Can you tell me WHY when I have a chance to dance with him I always end up insulting him? I’m fucking too proud to admit what? To admit that he’s handsome, he’s fucking beautiful, and I’m too proud to admit that I dream of him almost every night?!

Why the hell did I need to insult him while he was going to dance with me!

We walked silently on the street.

Timothy walked angrily in front of me, making huge step.

Well, as I was taller than him, I just needed to speed up a bit to catch him up.

Taking his arm in my hand, I stopped him. He looked at me coldly.

“What?”

I didn’t really think, and crushed my lips on his. And only get a well placed punch on the ribs.

“What the hell is wrong with you Damian?!”

Tim wait. Please, don’t start to run aways from me!

I rushed behind him, and we entered the manor, panting. Tim walked up and closed his door behind him.

Great. Just great. Knocking on the door, he shout.

“Go aways you asshole!”

Okay. I was starting to be angry.

“Let me enter, Drake!” I should apologise. Or not. Just take you on a wall and -okay, stop, damn those teenage hormones.

“I said, go-away!”

“… I won’t.”

“Fine, I won’t open either.”

“Okay.”

I sat up, my back resting on his door, wrapping my arm around my legs.

I messed up, my bad. I’m totally in love with this man. So I should try my best to repair what I’ve done. I felt like I had already lost him before getting anything from him.

After one hour or so, I heard his voice.

“… You’re still behind the door?”

“Of course I am. I told you I won’t go away”

“And I told you I won’t open.”

“Okay.”

Again another hour passed.

“… Damian?”

If I don’t answer, did he’ll open the door?

“I know you’re still there.”

Visibly, no.

I heard the sound of a lock. I stood up, and pushed slowly the door.

Timothy was looking at me, poker-faced. He’s totally mad at me.

I slowly closed the door behind me, and he crossed his arm.

“What the hell is wrong with you Damian? Once I think you want to rip my head off, once I think you want to fuck me. Are you insane?”

Probably.

Because that’s totally the true.

“… I’m… I don’t know, you’re…” Way too handsome. My teenage hormone don’t support it.

“I am?”

“I… hate you? And like you?”

Tim blinked twice.

“So this is true, you are insane.”

But. But I… I want him so bad. And also I want to rip his head off. Because he’s too perfect? I don’t know, I’m probably insane, finally. No. I know why I hate him. Because I don’t know him. Not completely. He’s an actor, he show us what he want us to see, and I don’t like that. I want to know him, perfectly. I want to know his weakness, I want to be his support, I want to be his reason to smile, to be his.

“I am not. I… Just want to know the… Real you, I guess. I like you, because I know some part of you. The fact you’re brilliant, very clever, hard-working, patient… Gentle too I guess. And other stuff. But I realise that you only show us what you want us to see. And I don’t like it. I want to… Know you well, know you’re imperfection and weakness, too. I don’t want the perfect Timothy everyone think you are.”

He looked at me silently a moment, and sighed.

“You’ll hate the true Timothy.”

“I hate the fake Tim. And I am the only one able to say I’ll hate you.”

Please, don’t reject me. Please.

He sighed again.

“I’m selfish, possessive, jealous, I sulk easily…”

I smiled a bit.

“We always saw much more imperfection in us than we really have. I don’t want you to say me what you are, I want you to trust me enough for show me who you are.”

He bites his lips. And that was really a good view. His pink lips, turning puffy because of his own bite…

Then closed his eyes an instant, and I closed the distance between us, taking him in my arm. He froze a moment, and finally calmed, resting his head on my shoulder. I felt his arm winding around my chest, and my heart was pounding way to loud.

He looked up and smiled shyly. Okay. That was way more cute than what it was probably supposed to be.

So I just leaned down and kissed him.

Tim laughed softly as our lips only brushed, and I leaned back, scowling.

“What?”

“Nothing. I guess I’m just… Relieved. Say, Damian. Are you tired? It’s not really late for the moment…”

What did he had in mind.

“I’m not, and it’s not even midnight.” He nodded and stepped back. I was already missing his warmness against me.

“I want to go fly.”

Okay, and that was supposed to be me the insane one? No need to say that I was lost.

“Excuse me?”

He chuckled a bit, and took my hand, whispering.

“Come with me.”

I followed him. We walked in the Batcave, and he send me a black hoodie, and started to put one above his head.

Without asking, I did the same, and arranged it a bit when I finished to put it.

He handed me earphones and putted one on my ear, fixing it on my hoodie.

“May I ask what we are going to do?”

“You wanted to know something about me. You’re going to know.”

He smiled slyly and patted my chest.

“Okay, can you hear me with the earphone?”

“Yeah… Can you hear me too?” I asked.

He nodded and took two grapple, giving me one.

 

We were on a rooftop, wind blowing around us, and the car and city were roaring above us.

He looked down with a weird smile.

“Dick is born with wings. He never needed to adapt, just like you. You were trained to everything, you were trained to fly. Since your birth.”

I nodded, staring him intensely. He was so beautiful, right now. His icy blue eyes locked down, wind messing his hair, his face looking dreaming.

“I, in the contrary, needed to face my fear. I was afraid of height when I was little. I’m still am. But in a weird other way, I guess. You know, this fear when you’re in free fall, when you haven’t shoot your grapple yet. I kinda became obsessed with this feeling. Like a drug I guess?”

He laughed softly and looked back at me.

“But it’s my way to deal with stress. Fall until the very last moment. I didn’t tell it to anyone because I’m afraid they’ll freak out. Afraid they’ll say something like: Tim, shoot your grapple now, what are you waiting, you’re going to crash on the ground. And I don’t want that to happen. I know what I’m doing, I know I won’t crush on the ground…”

I nodded.

“Go ahead, then, show me what you’re doing, I’ll follow, and I’ll try to don’t say anything.”

He smiled a bit, then just jumped, his back firs in the air, and let himself fall head first.

I watched him. He waited until the very last moment to send out his grapple, rising into the air, arms open as he started to fall down again.

An angel. That was what I was seeing. An angel without wings, flying only with grapple, twirling and laughing clearly, soft song in my ear contrasting with the roar of the road above. I grinned and followed him.

He waited me, hanging above a wall, and I stopped next to him. He was smiling ear to ear.

“You don’t want to scream at me that I’m mad when you see how close I get to the ground…?”

I shook my head.

“No, I know you’re smart enough to shoot your grapple when you need to.”

He smiled at me. Truly smiled, without any mask, I had Tim in front of me, the true one. And it was really beautiful. He took my hand, and he started to fall again.

I followed him, and I felt like we started to dance in the air.

He never let out my hand, shooting sometime his grapple, rising up both in the air, and I shooted mine, rising us even more higher, and as we started to fall again, he was laughing, soft chuckle in the night.

And here we were, on the most hight building of Gotham.

He never let go off my hand, and looked above.

Then he looked up at me.

“I never thought you’ll be the one wanting to know me.”

I scowled.

“You wanted it to be Grayson, right?”

He looked sad a moment, his eyes scanning me.

“Yes. I… Yes. I wanted Dick…”

I felt like an arrow just shot my heart, and breathed hard.

“But he… Never wanted it this way, I guess it’s better like this. I’ve made up my mind about him long ago.”

My voice was a little bit too hoarse to my taste when I asked.

“Then, why do you still look sad?”

“… Because of you, Damian… I don’t want to hurt you…I… Was happy, when I saw the way you looked at me in the bar…”

I blushed.

“You were happy to knew I wanted you?” That was quite weird.

“Well, yeah” He chuckled. “It’s rather flattering to know someone want you, don’t you think?”

“… I don’t know.” True. I never really knew what it was like. I don’t think I’m particularly disgusting to look at.

I mean, I’m tall, well built because of my training, but, no one ever told me if I was beautiful or such…

He smiled at me, and slowly raised his hand, brushing my jaw.

“I’m sorry, Damian, I… Don’t want you to think I’ll compare you to Dick or anything.”

“If you did, I would rather go and punch you in the throat.”

He chuckled. “But I like you…”

My heart started to beat faster, and Tim’s hand slowly dropped from my jaw to my neck, thin finger brushing and teasing my collarbone, before resting on my chest.

“And if you really want to know me better, I think we can give a try…”

I took a deep breath, my heart still beating to fast, but I didn’t care at all.

“So we’re going out together? Boyfriend?” I needed to be sure.

He softly bit his bottom lips, and nodded. I wanted to kiss him, but this -stupidly handsome teasingly- man just took my hand and jumped out from the tower. He laughed, eyes shining likes stars, soft ring voice, and as we were falling, he turned to face me, a soft smile curling his pink lips.

I love him. I love him so much.

I wrapped my arm around him and kissed him, and he tugged his hand on my hair. Breaking apart, I dive in those smiling, glimmering blue icy eyes, and, wrapping my arm around his waist, shot out my grapple. We came back at the manor, hand in hand, talking softly to each other.

 

Since then, I only understood I’ve fall for Timothy even more.

**Author's Note:**

> You can prompt me more on [ tumblr ](http://oloane-art.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
